


on a rainy sunday

by yibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minseok Gets Handsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Kyungsoo is nervous.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	on a rainy sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphye/gifts).



> HELLO
> 
> so this is commission 3 of 6. 2020 as we all know has been an utter shitshow, and when i haven't been making major life changes atop all of that (leaving That Toxic Job, evacuating for hurricane laura and never going back, etc) i've been working on one of the commissions which has grown into a MONSTER, at 30k words and counting lol but luckily, i was able to sit down with kiki yesterday and finally find footing with this one, and i'm so happy i was.
> 
> to those who have commissions still on the way, please know i'm still diligently working, and i'm still sorry it's taking so long. the last three are all going to have a bit more length to them than the first three, so i hope when the time comes, you guys enjoy them <3 thank you so much for all the patience and encouragement you've given me.
> 
> and anne, i hope you enjoy this~ <3

Kyungsoo was nervous. 

He was way too nervous to be handling the too-industrial heat of his home stove, but he had a  _ plan. _ He’d set his mind to making this special lunch-slash-Sunday for this special...thing, and he generally wasn’t a sentimental person, but he was determined to do this right.

It wasn’t that he had to prove anything, really, but he sort of did. His boyfriend was bubbly and affectionate, and Kyungsoo enjoyed a good snuggle as much as the next guy, but sometimes he felt like he didn’t show Minseok how much he really cared.

Minseok hadn’t left him yet, so maybe he was doing okay, but Kyungsoo still worried that he needed to be more open.

He jumped about ten feet in the air, dry noodles flying in every direction, when arms slinked around his waist.

_ “Jesus. _ You’re here early.” Which Kyungsoo should have expected, because Minseok was always early, had been letting himself into Kyungsoo’s apartment for months, but  _ still. _

Minseok’s twinkling laugh tickled his ears. “Why are you nervous?” he asked, hands settling at Kyungsoo’s waist.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the way his shoulders squared up in defense, which only turned Minseok’s chuckle into more of a cackle. 

“I’m not,” he grumbled anyway.

“Aww.” Minseok pinched his sides, making him yelp and blindly swat behind him. But Minseok persevered, sliding his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist again and squeezing while Kyungsoo tried to salvage the noodles scattered about. “You  _ are. _ Ooh, what a _ cutie.” _

“I’m  _ not,” _ Kyungsoo almost whined, and he wasn’t sure if he was reiterating the not nervous thing, or now making sure Minseok knew he wasn’t  _ cute. _ “Stop.”

“Come on, baby,” Minseok dragged out the pet name, the word buzzing against Kyungsoo’s neck. “You weren’t even this nervous when you met my parents.”

“Oh, I was.” Kyungsoo blinked. “I mean—” the wooden spoon in his hand clattered to the pan in his panic. “I’m not nervous!”

The imprint of Minseok’s smile on his neck burned in the best way. “Gotcha. Talk to me, Soo. Is something bothering you?”

“Not at all,” Kyungsoo answered immediately. “I’m just tired, maybe. I got in really late from the restaurant, you know…”

“I remember.” Minseok huffed. It didn’t make him shiver as much as the kisses Minseok started trailing down his neck. “I was on the phone with you. You passed out.” Kyungsoo didn’t even remember that.

He hummed, allowing himself just a moment to get lost in it. The sauce was still simmering anyway. The water for what was left of the noodles needed to be brought to a boil. If he emptied his hands and grasped onto Minseok instead, pressed into the nose nuzzling his hair, it was no one’s business but their own.

“We could just…” Minseok murmured, and his hand wasn’t sneaky enough when it turned off the burner beneath the sauce. The way his body pressed into Kyungsoo’s was a sufficient distraction, though. His skin tingled with immediate desire, shuddering when Minseok’s hand slipped beneath his shirt.

But Kyungsoo was nervous.

He slipped from Minseok’s grasp, shaking his head. He took his hand instead and pulled him away from the stove.

“I’m making lunch for you, Min.”

Minseok hummed, pressing close again but to Kyungsoo’s front this time. Their noses were an inch from bumping and Minseok’s finger brushed a stray chunk of hair from Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“You make lunch all the time, baby. And dinner,” he whispered. “For us, for the restaurant. You deserve a break every now and then.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, trying not to get upset that this couldn’t simply go the exact way he’d planned. He’d wanted everything to be mostly ready by the time Minseok arrived—Minseok really was  _ extra _ early today, he realized, but a quick glance out of the glass doors in the living room showed the rain was picking up. Minseok hated driving in the rain. Kyungsoo felt a tug at his heartstrings.

He cupped Minseok’s cheek and indulged them both in the kind of firm press of lips that sent chills all the way down to Kyungsoo’s toes. Minseok was hungry in the way he returned the kiss, settling closer, tilting his head and driving Kyungsoo  _ mad _ with each little nibble. God, three days apart was way too long.

“Wish I could see you more,” Minseok sighed right into his mouth, like an echo of Kyungsoo’s thoughts. “Always feels like too long.”

_ Move in, _ Kyungsoo wanted to say, but instead he desperately grasped Minseok’s hip and said, “I’m sorry I can’t get on a better sched—”

Minseok shook his head, mashing himself even closer and twisting his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair. “Not trying to guilt you. Just miss you so damn much all the time.”

Kyungsoo nodded, hoping it was enough to convey he felt the same, because he  _ did _ miss Minseok  _ all the time. _ At the end of every long shift, he fought the temptation to drive straight to Minseok’s place and crash there, but he never wanted to burden him. Minseok owned a business too, a small, busy bakery downtown; he worked less hours than Kyungsoo but it didn’t mean he was any less tired. The last thing he needed after a long day was Kyungsoo’s needy ass unexpectedly crawling into his bed in the middle of the night.

“Why are you thinking so much?” Minseok whispered, a little fiercer than normal, but his tongue was back in Kyungsoo’s mouth before he could answer. Minseok shoved him toward the couch, stumbling after him to keep their mouths connected. “Do you miss me as much as I miss you?”

“More,” Kyungsoo breathed, falling onto his butt on the couch and outright quivering beneath Minseok’s firm thighs straddling him. He was shaking his head as he took Kyungsoo’s cheeks in both of his hands.

“Not possible.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the whine that crawled up his throat when Minseok ground down in his lap, the timing of his tongue licking behind his teeth timed a little too well. Kyungsoo groaned next, hands slipping inside Minseok’s shirt and digging his fingers into the line of Minseok’s abs every time their crotches grazed.

The room darkened like it knew, the rain louder, the rumbling thunder in the distance setting a pace Kyungsoo wasn’t sure either of them could keep up with in their late thirties. But if he knew anything about the both of them together it was that they would damn well try.

Minseok ripped his shirt over his head, tossing it to the other end of the couch and tugging at Kyungsoo’s next. The second it went flying, Minseok’s fingers worked at the fly of Kyungsoo’s jeans and shoved his hand inside, cupping Kyungsoo through his boxer briefs. Kyungsoo instantly broke away, head hitting the back of the couch as his moan filled the room.

“There’s my Soo,” Minseok muttered against his neck, lips wetly trailing down it.

Yes, Kyungsoo thought, yours.  _ Yours, yours, yours. _

He yanked at the short hairs at the back of Minseok’s head and bucked into the curl of his fingers. The answering kiss that met him hurt, nothing but their teeth clashing between them but they didn’t stop.

A loud  _ hiss _ jolted them both out of their stupor, and Kyungsoo nearly launched Minseok from his lap to run to the kitchen and turn the burner beneath the noodles off. The boiling water had overflowed, and the noodles were too soft to use. He sighed. His face and his crotch were on fire and now he had no food to prepare for their special Sunday.

“Ah damn,” Minseok sighed too, a few feet away. “I’m sorry, Soo, I—”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “It’s fine, I just—” He dragged a hand down his face, ready this time when a light touch pressed against his back. “I wanted today to be special.”

“What?” Minseok asked, voice shaking with a little laughter. It wasn’t mean, but it still made Kyungsoo feel a little silly. “I know I’m not forgetting an anniversary or birthday. It’s just...a rainy Sunday, baby. What’s going on?”

Kyungsoo busied himself with buttoning his jeans. “It’s dumb.”

Minseok ducked around him, lacing their fingers between them. “Which means it  _ isn’t _ dumb.”

Feeling increasingly mortified, Kyungsoo grabbed his phone from the counter to try and shove his heated face inside of it. “Let’s just order take out and pretend this never happened.”

“Stop.” This time Minseok did laugh, tugging Kyungsoo’s phone from so close to his face. “That’s why your eyes are so bad, dummy.”

“Because I’ve spent half my life in humiliating situations? Sounds about right.”

Another laugh.  _ “Stop.” _ Minseok gently smiled at him, sidling up to him much more innocently than before. “I’ll order take out and go shower. Finish setting up how you planned, okay?”

“I don’t know, Min…”

Minseok  _ tsked _ and pecked Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I do. I messed up your plans. I wanna help.”

“You didn’t—”

Minseok pressed his smile against Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Just listen to me, baby. I’m always right, hmm?”

“Jesus,” Kyungsoo muttered, annoyed when he felt his face flush further. Minseok was so delighted, though, it was hard for the bitter feeling to linger. “Why did I miss you again?”

Minseok giggled. “Because you  _ looove _ me.”

Kyungsoo froze, eyes going wide as panic immediately set in. It was teasing, Minseok was teasing, but it was one of the big things, one of the special things— 

“Yeah, I really do,” he breathed.

Minseok stopped, but not full-bodied like Kyungsoo had. It was only a second of shock that passed through him. Then he smiled brilliantly. 

“I know,” he said, cheeky as ever. “You know I love you too, right?”

And despite all of his doubts, his worry, his panic, Kyungsoo nodded. Of course Minseok loved him. He had no reason to believe otherwise.

He rushed forward, crashing into Minseok with a force he didn’t even know he was capable of. Minseok took it in stride, backing into the counter and parting his mouth wide for Kyungsoo’s tongue.

“Silly man,” he murmured between increasingly filthy kisses. “Did you—really think I didn’t know?” He hiked a leg around Kyungsoo’s thigh and yanked him closer.

“I just—” Kyungsoo shook his head, chasing Minseok’s mouth. “Sometimes I feel like—I’m not saying enough—”

Minseok grunted, a weirdly angry sound. “I know you better than I know myself. It shows in—everything you do.” Kyungsoo gasped into Minseok’s neck when he rutted against him, certain he was experiencing whiplash. “I’ve never once doubted your feelings for me, Soo. Not ever.”

Kyungsoo could only nod, mouth permanently on the floor as Minseok worked a hand back into his jeans, this time inside his boxers as well. He full-body shuddered and had to grip the counter on either side of Minseok’s waist to stay upright. 

_ Not in the kitchen, _ he wanted to say, which was a ridiculous thought to have with the love of his life’s hand on his dick, but the words wouldn’t form anyway. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter as long as Minseok knew, as long as Minseok’s hands were on him.

_ “Ow,” _ Minseok jolted, then laughed, and Kyungsoo had to blink several times to rejoin this reality. His eyes landed on what Minseok was holding up between their faces. A broken, raw noodle. “It poked me.”

Kyungsoo just stared at it for a moment, a little bit of mortification creeping back in, but then he broke down laughing, dropping his forehead to Minseok’s shoulder. “What a mess,” he murmured, mostly talking about himself.

“And normally I’d say let’s clean it up immediately,” Minseok said. “But if I don’t get you in bed in the next thirty seconds, I’m going to lose my goddamn mind.”

“You’re _ actually _ going to leave a mess behind for sex?”

As if to prove his point, Minseok quirked a brow and dropped the broken noodles in his hand on the floor.

Kyungsoo blinked. Did that just make his dick harder? 

He looped his fingers around Minseok’s wrist and yanked him toward the bedroom when he realized yes, yes it did.   
  


Groaning , Kyungsoo fell into Minseok, head knocking against his shoulder.

“This ddeokbokki has no right being so good.”

Minseok laughed, fingers brushing through Kyungsoo’s damp hair and feeding him another bite. “You say that every time we order from here.”

“Because it’s true!”

“I love when you get so passionate about food.” The nose nuzzling into Kyungsoo’s hair made him shiver, and he hid his smile behind his hand as he wiped his mouth. 

“I love you,” he murmured, still getting used to tasting the words despite having exchanged them way too many times in bed an hour ago.

He felt Minseok’s smile grow against his scalp. “I love you too, Soo.”

Kyungsoo turned his head to face him and Minseok didn’t hesitate to cutely bump their noses. His lips tasted like the spicy sauce on their rice cakes when Kyungsoo kissed him and there had never been anything more addicting than that, than Minseok, than the way they fit together like this, all the time.

He hadn’t been looking when he met Minseok, he hadn’t cared. He’d resigned to being too busy for a love life, too in demand at his restaurant to even keep up with his friends, let alone a romantic partner.

Then Minseok had come in on a rare slow lunch day, and Kyungsoo had seen stars.

He fell fast and hard and he knew there was no one he’d rather spend rainy Sundays with, vacations with, no one he’d rather spend a post-sex haze cleaning up the kitchen with.

Kyungsoo had never loved anyone or anything the way he loved Minseok, and he was growing pretty confident that Minseok would say the same.

“Move in with me.”

The words fell from Kyungsoo’s mouth during a natural lull in their kisses, a slip of the tongue but also not. His only complaint where Minseok was concerned was that he didn’t get to see him enough because of their busy schedules.

Moving in was the next special thing on Kyungsoo’s list.

“I thought you would  _ never _ ask,” Minseok playfully groaned, and then their food was on the coffee table and Minseok was throwing himself at Kyungsoo, arms around his neck and lips on his cheek. “Yes, Soo, we can make arrangements as soon as possible. My lease is up in two months.”

Kyungsoo’s smile was overflowing with relief, joy. He squeezed Minseok around the waist. Two months. Two months and Kyungsoo would get to spend every night with Minseok, every morning. It almost sounded too good to be true.

Minseok sighed, their grips loosening on each other, but they didn’t let go. He trailed his lips from Kyungsoo’s cheek to his mouth, pressing them together for a long, long time.

“What a perfect Sunday,” Minseok murmured, so beautiful in the gray light cast from the pouring rain. “I’m so happy.”

Kyungsoo nodded, diving in for another kiss. 

He had never been happier than he was in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think~
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).


End file.
